e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is a power that grants the user the ability to bring someone back from the dead. Unfortunately, this power has a side effect and those brought back eventually develop a craving for flesh, changing them into a zombie. This power works on both humans and animals. It was originally found in an unknown man, who was kidnapped for Seth. Seth then gave this power to Curtis, in exchange for his Gender Swap power, for the purpose of resurrecting Seth's deceased girlfriend, Shannon. Characters *Curtis is the only character to have displayed this ability, though it once belonged to someone else. Usage The original owner of the power was only briefly seen, kidnapped and held in the boot of a car by an investigator hired by power dealer Seth. In return for removing Curtis' unwanted Gender Swap power (and accordingly, his pregnancy). Seth forced Curtis to use this power to resurrect Seth's deceased girlfriend Shannon. Curtis also used this power on a cat that had been hit by a car. He later wanted to revive Alisha, but the others said he shouldn't, as it was a bad idea and she would not want to become a zombie. Effects See Zombie The power removes all signs of decay from those raised. The cravings begin within a few hours of resurrection. Humans can restrain themselves for a while, but animals can't. The longer someone goes without feeding the less control they have over their urges. If the person/animal they feed upon survives then they become affected as well. Like the traditional zombie the only way to stop them is to destroy their brains. This is demonstrated by Curtis when he gets shot in the torso by Lola and appears unaffected by the wound. Victims Episode 7 (Series 3) *Shannon - Revived by Curtis, eventually killed again by Seth. *Jack - Infected by Shannon. *Iggy - Seth's pet iguana is eaten by Shannon as she needs blood to feed on. *Mr. Miggles - Revived by Curtis and eventually killed by Kelly. (Offscreen) *Cheerleaders - Many cheerleaders are infected by Mr. Miggles, and are all eventually killed by the gang. *Laura - Infected by one of the cheerleaders. Episode 4 (Series 4) *Jake - Murdered then revived by Curtis, killed by Finn. *Curtis - Infected by Jake, shoots himself in the head. *Lola - Infected by Curtis, shot in the head. *A puppy - Eaten by Curtis, who needed to feed. *A hamster - Eaten by Curtis after buying it from a pet shop. Similar Powers *Healing - the power to heal any injury or wound. It is unknown if it is limited to death. *Communing - the power to speak with and return spirits that have unfinished business in the material world. Trivia *Given the way in which Resurrection makes Zombies, and the nature of said Zombies, it is likely that the originator of the power was someone who frequented zombie fiction and films and/or fantasized about a "zombie apocalypse", which was then manifested by The Storm. Gallery File:Rudy_attacked.png|Rudy is attacked due to Maggie's bloodlust. Category:Series 3 Powers Category:Series 4 Powers Category:Powers That No Longer Exist Category:Unknown origin Category:Curtis Donovan Category:Powers